Achilles
by niigoki
Summary: Perhaps you weren't weak for her. Perhaps she just made you stronger.


You liked to think you were stronger than most.

The things you've been through in life and the environment you grew up in shaped a fierce assassin, with swift body movements and a silver tongue. People would never catch you in an unfavorable situation; your methodical thinking and precise analysis of your surroundings was impeccable. You were always thinking ahead, always ready with a backup plan in case things failed, and always willing to make the most of what this world gave you. There was barely any hesitation in your actions, and every assignment was most likely already in your favor. The Scattered Bones were under your command, and they trusted you because they knew you could handle it.

So yes, you could say you were stronger than most.

And yet—

You were so, _so_ weak for her.

There were times when you didn't know what to do with yourself. She was so bright, so cheerful, and so… alive. You didn't know someone in this world could ever make your hatred for royalty vanish like this, but she did. The moment she touched you with gloved hands you knew you were in deep.

Perhaps too deep, in a too short amount of time.

What was happening to you? You didn't know when this started, but gosh, you never wanted it to end. The knot at the pit of your stomach when she smiled at you without a care in the world, and the fluttering feeling in your heart whenever your skin met hers. And you knew it was dangerous, too, teasing her just to be able to be close to that warmth, but you couldn't help yourself.

You loved Alisha.

You were _in love_ with Alisha.

You stopped denying that a long time ago.

And right now, in the current situation you found yourself in, you wondered if the princess felt the same for you.

She was sitting in your lap, her legs encircling your back as you sat down at the edge of her bed in the castle and listened to short, ragged breaths next to your ear. You had one hand safely securing her torso and the other pushing blonde hair out of the way so you could meet her neck with your teeth. Your naked breasts were touching and it sent a spark running through your body every time Alisha shifted in her position, trying to find some friction.

"Rose…" The way she moaned your name, so quietly and yet passionately, always sent your mind spinning. When did your relationship turned into this? Were you already this desperate to touch her when you first laid eyes on her? You would never know for sure.

"Shh…" You calmed her down with another gentle bite and a kiss on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I got you." Your fingers caressed her back up and down, tenderly as you always were with her. These hands, who had killed countless people and purified countless more, didn't deserve to get near someone as pure and genuine as Alisha.

But you couldn't bring yourself to _stop_.

Alisha groaned a bit louder and buried her head on your neck, kissing softly whatever she could reach. Her body was really hot, and yours was too, just like your heart. You stopped your ministrations on her back and brought your hand to her front, down your smashed bodies and sliding effortlessly thought her folds. She was soaking wet.

"Can I?" You whispered.

"Y—" Alisha swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Yes."

Your movements were slow and simple – just up and down, eventually circling her clit, just to go back to where you began. Alisha had never done anything like that, and you knew that, so you wanted to let her get used to this. It didn't take long for the princess's hips start to rocking gently against your fingers. You smirked.

"You're okay?"

"Please…" Who would've thought. Alisha Diphda, begging you. "You can… go inside, it's okay."

Biting your lip, you nodded and kissed the shell of her ear, dipping one finger inside. The moment you did, she nearly cried out. You've never had to restrain yourself so much to not grind your own hips against _anything_ like you were doing at that moment.

Alisha tightened her grip on your shoulders, lifting her head up to breath properly, eyes still closed. You kept your pace as you stared at her face against the moonlight and – _gods_.

She was gorgeous.

Her hips trembled and you picked up your pace, and so did she. Rolling lazily against you, Alisha's moans got quicker and harsher. Your fingers worked in and out of her at the rhythm of her body, which was apparently the right thing to do, since it didn't take long for her to touch her forehead against yours.

"R-Rose… I'm—"

"It's okay. Let go, I'm here."

She was about to collapse, so she opened her eyes and looked at you, and you knew that not even the birth of a star would be as breathtaking as her at that moment. Alisha kissed you then, groaning against your mouth as she came, walls tightening around your fingers for a long time. You kept moving them slowly to help her get off her high, and it did take a while, but eventually her body stopped moving.

Her shoulders moved up and down as Alisha tried to breathe properly again, her head slumped against your shoulder. You giggled, removing your hand from between her legs and licking your fingers clean. She didn't see that, and you were sure she would throw a blushing fit if she did. It was better this way; maybe you could try new things in another time.

"Was it okay?" You asked, trying to pretend you weren't on the verge of coming yourself just by feeling her climax against your naked body.

Alisha didn't answer for a while, but then chuckled, finally straightening her back and looking at you. "It was… more than okay. Thank you," She was blushing and averted her eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed your lips again and you blinked before melting against her mouth.

You loved her kisses. They were so tender and soft, and…

You loved her.

Your heart leaped a beat when you felt her hand touching your stomach and going down between your legs now. You wanted to pull away and say that she didn't need to, but all logical thought halted as soon as she put two fingers inside easily.

"F-fuck…!" You mumbled against her mouth; you were a lot closer than you thought.

"Should I stop?" Alisha almost did, but you just grabbed the back of her neck and crashed your lips back together, grinding against her hand.

"D-don't… I'm really clos— Ah," And that was embarrassingly fast, but to be fair, you had a lot of pent up sexual frustration over that girl. Your orgasm was a lot more aggressive than hers, but she managed to help you through it wonderfully so. When it ended, you nearly fell backwards, but she held you strongly.

"Oh, wow." You laughed breathlessly. "That was…"

"Okay?"

"More than okay," You smiled and sighed, looking up at her. "You're a fast learner, aren't you?"

"Learned from the best." Was all Alisha said and you laughed again, bumping noses with her.

"I love you…"

You froze. The words weren't meant to leave your mouth. They weren't meant to even leave your _subconscious_ , and yet— now there they were. Out in the open, for everyone to hear. Another weakness to be exploited.

Regret filled you immediately.

But, as always, she soothed you almost as immediately.

"I love you too."

And just like that, with no questions or doubts, she pressed a kiss to your cheek and removed herself from your lap, lying down on the bed. She motioned for you to scoot closer with a smile and you stood there for a moment before complying. You wrapped one arm around her frame and she pulled you closer, and just like that, Alisha fell asleep in your arms.

And just like that, you realized how simple everything really was.

She'd always known.

Because she'd always felt the same.

And maybe it was crazy, but at that moment, you thought that perhaps you weren't weak for her.

Perhaps, she made you stronger.

* * *

 **A/N:** god bless the anime, love you ufotable for giving the gays all they want, thank you for reading!


End file.
